crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
The archive thingy is kinda snorting, I'll probs fix it soon. :| Ohhhhhhhh mommaire, thanks so much for making my talk page archive you momome! <3 >w<" Wh- Anyways, yeah, it's okay. Sorry that even happened. That was kind of snegon-ish, tbh... LET'S HOPE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN. MY GODDDDD I'll always love you if you let me be your booty guard <3 HHH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh watashi what!? Mommaire. My eyes have been snorting off all day so I guess that's why I thought I saw your name... I tell him later ^_^" Yeah like I was confused, you were confused, we were confused, they were confused. Wh- BUT YEAAAAAAAAAAAH LET'S LIKE, NEVER??? EVER??? PLOX N THNK??? THAT BOOTY GONE WITH THE WIND yes hhh stands for, HOHOHO (MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) WHat why randOM GREEN TEEEEEEEXT "YEAH LET'S JUST YEAH." Yeaaah, we should, like, yeah. YEAH. YEAAAAAH ;D YEAH BABY. WOOOOOOOOOO! wh I think it might be a little slower for me too, but I dunno. Snegonamon. It was real slow for me yesterday like "Owhadafook?" THAT ARSE IS CLASSIC IT'S CEMENTED ON THE BOULEVARD ;D IT'S THE RAAAAAAAATCHETEST FEEEEELING DON'T Y'ALL BE FORGETTIN BOUT KWANZAA NOW!??!!?!? wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) But me no prendo what the heck you just did thereo Mommaireo YEAH, TOTALLY. THAT SENTENCE? D'E'P. I CRY A LITTLE BIT EVRYTIM! oh wh- :3 lol.. Mommaire. Maybe wikia was just being a snort and like "maintenance/!??!?!!?!>>!!??!!?" TOTES D'E'P. ALSO, "THESE HATERS GONNA HATE" YES, AND, that other holiday which i forgot hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:14, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, did you really now~? ;) K LOL W-H-A-T. AN OH IN YOUR HEART? DOES OH STAND FOR CUPID'S ARROW ;) sorry baeb :333 sorry for confuse xD yeah i don't know..' YA GADIS YA YEAAAAAAH YEAH IT'S HANUKKAH thanks dear <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL I don't even know myself, babe~ *starts twerking* I didn't? K? K. xD LOL wh- GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD actually, G-Goddddddd >O<"" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT It's basically just "GOOOODDD", "wh-" and *starts twerking* bob saget Oh geez you're still there...!? Momma mia. I think you're driving and snorts, right? Ai ai... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh gosh. You got some mad will power, yo. Whenever I use a phone while someone's driving I start feeling reaaaaaally sick because motion sickness and oh? Oh. you're on a rrrrrrrrrrrrroad trip, eh ;) wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I mean it's worse for others. Like for me my stomach is really sensitive for that kind of stuff so OOOOUH! Like, I can't even be in the car for 30 minutes without feeling oh. Oh. WHAT SENPAI FOR SALE HAD A SONG WITH IT??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) OH REALLY JUST A HEADACHE? God. You're lucky. Meanwhile I have to take snort pills every time I drive somewhere a bit far off... snegon. AND THEY TASTE REALLY BAD TOO SO STRGG! OH MY GODDDD THAT SONG DID YOU REALLY LOL "what do you think of when you hear the word 'lippies'" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YYEAAAAAAH IT'S LIKE CAN WE NOT? SO those pills are like freaking magic just bam snooort i wish i didn't have that in the first placeeee YES SAM. YEAH THE LIKE YEAH. penies This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SUCK MOMOME LOL THAT DEEP VOICE JUST SAYING "ooooooh yeaaaaaaah" "baaaaaaaybeeeeeeeh" k PENIES!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SHE ACTUALLY SAID THAT LOL BEST LIKE REX wh PENNIES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS REFERENCING LOL you know mi so well baeb <3 wh either that or i'm predictable WH WHAT "he was getting some coins" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) MY GODD MY GOD! THE HIPSTER GALAXY GLASSES LOL miu miu oh soz wh- lol k.. WHAT? eh? eh. idk. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) OBVIOUSLY!!! Waiting... somewhere. K. BUT REALLY? LOL. SOUNDS DELISH!!!! you should uploade dat to tha wikeh if you get a chance babe <3 MY GOD WH- *BIN AND KOMPUTER AND YES SAM, ALSO, Enjoy :D yes, we should, kniro This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah that's understandable. EVER NEED A JUSTIFIABLE ANSWER FOR DOING SOMETHING? Say, "because reasons" was it at the COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!? you could babe? well then <3 all up 2 u ;) YOU DID!?!?! link'd ;) U know u love it ^o^!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL REALLY AND I GOT IT FROM SPY k' can't wait honey <3333 THAT SOUNDS GRAND ;) what are you confused about babe~ *starts twerking* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) yeah I did ;) ;)))) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 21:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL Yeah I watched you a few times, that's why I was randomly there in your dream ;) Also yeah chat decided to snort on my alfone. Like, when I open up the chat in the browser even if I wait for like 30 minutes the welcome message doesn't show up. Even if I use the preview chat it doesn't work. strgg Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 22:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ARE YOU SERIOUS holy lord WHY IS HE EVEN WHAT IS HE DOING WITH A DRILL AND A VACUUM??? ughghghgh SINCE 9??? good lord you must be shaking and jiving This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) SINCE FREAKING 1 GOOD LORD!!! OH MY GOD WHAT THE SNORT YEAH SERIOUSLY DOES HE NOT KNOW YOU'RE BACK THERE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE SERIOUSLY JUST GO AWAY UGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) other half of the house/!?? you have like two halves DANG SMELLING LIKE FREAKING CIGARS oh my god i hate the smell of cigars and cigarettes and crap too SO I FEEL YOUR PAIN HOW WOULD THAT SMELL EVEN BE CREATED I CAN'T... WHAT? gurl it's okay, remember you can vent on me whenever you need to so momome is she in the house or??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:20, September 2, 2014 (UTC) woah really??? well then. DO YOU THINK IT CAME FROM THE LIKE DRILL OR SAW OR WHATEVER???? WHAT IS HE EVN WORKING ON I CAN'T?!? WOOOOW HE READ THE TEXTS. THOSE WEREN'T MEANT FOR YOU YOU SNORT...? UGH WHAT THE HELL. IS IT NOT OBVIOUS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE LIKE YEAH. UGH! noooo seriously i do not mind AT ALL you're not annoying me in the slightest oh, well then. at least she's home though? but still. :;; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE MOVING THING, I HOPE YOU GUYS MOVE SOON! SERIOUSLY. MY GOD. THE TOWN YOU'RE LIVING IN SOUNDS KIND OF SNORT RIGHT NOW... ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THE OH IS THERE. oH SO HE WAS SMOKING CIGARS? What the eff. Yeaaaah especially considering the snorts I REAAAALLY hope she doesn't get back with him... -_-" LOL WHAT did he just UGH Yeaaaaaah he doesn't sound like a friendly person to be alone with :; also if my replies are delayed it's because i'm doing proofs so oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:13, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I HOPE YOU GET THE FOOP OUT OF THERE AND SOON. LIKE I DO PRAY FOR YOU THAT YOU'LL GET AWAY FROM IT ALL BECAUSE YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS. UGH. GOD THAT'S NOT HEALTHY AT ALLLLLLLLLLLL Yeaaaah... :; LOL WHAT ROAST CHICKEN? OF ALL THE THINGS ONE COULD SING ABOUT. GOD THAT MUST BE ANNOYING THOUGH. I just wish my freaking teacher would've actually TAUGHT US THIS CRAP. But instead he goes on his alfone while we do assignments ourselves, like ugh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S LIKE HOW ABOUT THE SNORT STOPS FOR EVERYONE. I MEAN MY GOD. No one deserves to go through snort, really... no one here's been mean or whatever, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO US!? WE'VE MADE OUR MISTAKES! WE JUST WANNA SCREAM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO US!? YEAH LIKE roast chicken k better than nicki minaj I guess, at least???? I hate teachers that are like that... thankfully this lesson is the easiest one but it's like one of the later ones so ummm!??? Also, test on Friday which he hasn't given any review for. K. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T THINK ANYONE'S DONE ANYTHING SO BAD TO DESERVE THIS UTTER BULL. UGH. ALSO LOL YA GADIS YA, SIMPLE PLAN THO ;) PICKS MY... WHA-? What does that even mean?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY PICKS AND WHY IS IT GOING FOR HIS BUTT. IF IT GOES ON FOR ANOTHER DAY THEN UGH? UGGGH. ANACONDA DON'T! The normal subs that come for my school don't teach it because they honestly don't know it so yeah. But like, he's our Geo teacher, he should know a better method than to make us do it ourselves... YEAH! 50% GRADE EXAM, AND IT'S NOT EVEN THE THIRD WEEK. I CAN'T. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Herp a derp [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:49, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes I wonder why these things are happening, if there isn't any good reason as to why... Yes, dear. RIGHT UP THERE WITH 2EDGY AND DARK&DESPAIR Oh. It means when he's annoyed? That's interesting... BUT LIKE WHAT. It sounds like it's used for when something like actually picks another person's butt. Like, k. GODDD IF IT WAS UNTIL THE WEEKEND... S.O.S., M8. S.O.S.! Yeaaah. Also he speaks so quickly I can't understand what he's saying. Also, he has a thick Spanish accent, so I REALLY can't understand what he's saying. Like... oh? oh. LUCKY. YOU AND YOUR OH STRIKES! DON'T YOU WANT SUMMER READING, QUIZZES AND PROJECTS AND TESTS WITHIN THE FIRST MONTH, AND MORE!? HUH!? DONT'CHA!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... I mean, I believe in some other stuff that says it's a part of a plan but sometimes it's just hard to think of something this bad happening for one's betterment, even though it's pretty obvs all of this is to no evail. Like, ugh... YOU KNOW, WE SHOULD USE THAT IN THE WIKI RULES. EVERYTHING PICKS OUR ARSE!!! LOOORD THAT'D BE AWFUL. Tbh the last stream we did was rather fun-sama so I hope if we do another one you can jon. :; spice up this livestream because IT'S GETTING BORING!!!! HONEY BUNCHES OF FUN, LOL. WHO WOULDN'T REALLY!? also i like how i'm stressing like "I GOTTA STUDY!?!??!" yet i've already memorized 10 of the 50 things in like 5 minutes. k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I NOTICED YOUR NEW SIGNATURE DELISH ;) also random brown color on the community corner to go with DA CREEPY ZILO STARING INTO YOUR SOUL Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) wat also FUN FACT! 3915 IS A MULTIPLE OF 9. SO IS 117. AND 315. WE CAN'T ESCAPE IT. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC) k baeb <3 BUT LORD I SAW THAT AND I WAS LIKE SWEETEA STRIKES AGAIN!!!!!!!! yeah this is not coincidence at all good morning sweetea! ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) HOT HOLY HELL SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE FRICK. WHY IS HE EVEN SCREAMING?! WHY DOES HE THINK HE CAN FO THAT TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU AND YOUR MOM. WHAT THE HELL. LORD I AM SO SORRY THIS IS HAPPENING TO YOU. SERIOUSLY. YOU DONT DESERVE THIS BULLCRAP. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY THIS IS RIDICULOUS HOW MUCH HE'S SCREWING AROUND LIKE WHt the HELL. I hope he buys the property soon too... It sounds like your town is not only sucky and then also him snorting. LORD. Yeaaaah this needs to end. It's getting on my nerves too how much is going wrong, I hope things straighten themselves out soon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS BULLCRAP. Oh, I meant 'she'. I was on a phone then so I guess that's why it just came out as he, sorry. But yeah if she buys the property off of him then you'd be FREE. HHHHH. Same, if I could make the snort stop for all of y'all I would... ;-; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it SOUNDS really sucky. I just... I CAN'T. From what you told me he sounds like the oh-est of the oh SO I HOPE HE LEAVES SOON. Same... one day it will. I just hope it comes soon ;~; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) mmcdream WHAT IS THE THING WITH "MM" ANYWAYS LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, September 5, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHH WHAT LOL NICE WHAT WAS THE THING EVEN ABOUT ANYWAYS MM MAX CO.!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD REALLY LOL those are the best types of powerpoints hell-oh LOL GODDDD mmax goof This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:15, September 5, 2014 (UTC) WHAT ABOUT SEALS?! LOL also, baeb, SNOOOORT WHAT ABOUT THAT CHICK WITH THE BIG OL NOSE? MONA? WHATEVS mm-mm-mm-mmax!?!?!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:46, September 5, 2014 (UTC) THAT WEIRD POODLE CHICK goofy with an afro wh- mm-mona?! mm-mwah ;) oh? oh k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, September 5, 2014 (UTC) like the CHICK FROM THE MOVIE PINCH SNOUT wh wait are you in there now or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:56, September 5, 2014 (UTC) this taco tastes pretty crap This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:59, September 5, 2014 (UTC) snort that was 3 hours wasted in school doing nothing instead of painting the class only because we don't have the rest of the colors Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 03:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) my god, what is that You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:24, September 6, 2014 (UTC) i see... IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM, JOIN THEM or something i heard they're tough cookies to crumble ;) You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:27, September 6, 2014 (UTC) WE WILL WORK ON A WORKSHEET. PARTNERS ARE OPTIONAL. btw, we're streaming in an hour or two YOU IN? *click* OR NAWWW click this thing so you can find something special *inserts link to the 3d rotating paws head* You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:31, September 6, 2014 (UTC) nice also PAWS WAS A LADEH THIS WHOLE TIME??? MAH GAWD what a shocker You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:40, September 6, 2014 (UTC) so if he's a girl and the link says that she transforms and he's spinning around *gasp* IS PAWS WONDER WOMAN??? You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL, YEAH GEM GIRLS "YOU'LL NEVER WIN" so many fanime's have the same plot, like, stop KOPY KAT-ing Sailor Moon also, PAWS HAS CUFFS ON HIS HANDS... SO DOES WONDER WOMAN... OOOOOHHH, HE IS You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 20:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) but wait Paws has a name and Wonder Woman has a name... TOTES HER?!?!?!? You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 21:00, September 6, 2014 (UTC) PAWS HAS A FACE AND SO DOES WONDER WOMAN PAWS HAS ARMS AND LEGS SO DOES WONDER WOMAN PAWS IS ALIVE SO IS WONDER WOMAN i think You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 21:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC) i just noticed something we're brother and sister, because WE ALSO HAVE THOSE THINGS WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE RELATED TO EVERYONE?!?!?!?! You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 21:22, September 6, 2014 (UTC) what did I watch You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 22:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #noflexzone #theyknowbetter THE TWERKY JERKY'S You're never gonna get rid of me, I'm sorry (talk) 22:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay so we have an group assignment for English that we have to make an invitation card. The topic we chose (or at least I chose.. -_-) is about a birthday party. The teacher apparently allowed using random names so we chose.. guess what.. WILSON Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 08:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD LOL HER OWN FEELS!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:14, September 9, 2014 (UTC) FATHINA THE FOX This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:15, September 9, 2014 (UTC) THE GRAMMAR IS 100% IMPECCABLE AIN'T IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:18, September 9, 2014 (UTC) she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks.she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) oH MY GOD THAT'S MAKING ME LAUGH TOO HARD EVERYTHING ON THE PAGE IS MAKING ME LAUGH GODDD! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:27, September 9, 2014 (UTC) //leans in// Can I ask you sort of a weird question? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:10, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ... ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU NOT GET THE REFERENCE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm probably going to die soon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Strgg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:22, September 9, 2014 (UTC) No I mean from stress This stress will kill me Literally I have no time to do anything but study and I feel like my health is kind if taking a toll from it My school sucks This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah my school can go rot I get that you want us to do schoolwork and to learn or whatever but there's a difference between giving us some assignments and burying us alive with work Ugh Anyways SCOTLAND This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ... Ah. SAAAME OH MY GOD I've been studying proofs for the past freaking four hours so yeah ;_; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of gave up on studying math and my mom is saying I should push everything back to the morning. Fuuuun. But I'm actually studying Spanish now so yeah. Proofs? Uuuugh they're boring and hella stupid. Like, if you have angles or whatever you have to prove how one is congruent to the other with postulates, theorems and definitions. They suckkk. OH MY GOD THE U WITH THE DOTS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T LIVE. That is precisely the answer. Like, literally, I don't think any of the students in my school have free time either. Everyone sprints home to do homework and study as soon as the bell rings. IT'S OPPRESSIVE WH- LOL JOURNAL ENTRIES? If only they were that simple... but yeah it's stupid geometry. Also, I have to practice some song that has impossible high notes and it's like 9 now so that's impossible to do without being loud so uhm!? ... ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, OBVIOUSLY A GOOD WAY TO LIVE! It's usually not this bad, but teachers never coordinate when they have test days with others so it's like... sometimes there are three or four on the same day which is AWFUL. It wasn't like that year thankfully but this year it seems snorty??? Hmm hmm. It's because I'm from snort group... OH AND IT'S A MAINSTREAM SONG TOO. LIKE OH. "I'M GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIER!" YEP ;) OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) GODDD YEAH I HATE DAYS LIKE THAT. LIKE... CAN LIFE NOT? If there was a PE quiz... AGH. NAAAAH IT'S MADE BY SOME CHICK. The video is weird. Idk who though... anyways. At least Caeg didn't snort today. Okay dear <3 EXCUSE ME WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:26, September 10, 2014 (UTC) OH MY FREAKING YOU MEAN THE PACER? Ugh! I hate that. THE VOICE LADY SOUNDS SO BORED. "... One." "... Two." "... Three." No, I mean it's kind of a good weird... even though the kid is in like a nude leotard, but the dancing is, like, chillingly good. CHILL. Wh- But yeah the song is cool too, EXCEPT THE HIGH NOTES. OH MY GOD WH- LION KING MUCH!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) "the beep test" SO DESCRIPTIVE OOOOOOUH! HERE IT'S SOME REALLY BORED SOUNDING LADY Yeaaaaaaah I HAVE NO CLUE. The video is out there but as the hipsters would call it, "ARTISTIC" lolk YEAAAAAH LIKE WHAT. OBVIOUSLY FITTING AS A LION! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:40, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that this is shorter than the reply should be but "THINK THANK THONK" KILLED ME FOR LEGITIMATELY NO REASON WHATSOEVER WHY DID I EVEN OH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) WELL THEN REALLY? I WAS EATING GRAPES LIKE A MINUTE AGO <3 which kind babe <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) OOOOH THOSE SOUND LOVELY <3 i was eating green snorts but like THEY WERE HUGE ONES!!!!! LIKE IMAGINE GRAPES THE SIZE OF YOUR THUMB THAT'S HOW BIG THEY WERE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:57, September 10, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD I FREAKING HATE THAT. LIKE, SNORT, THE FOOD'S STUBBORN AND STAYS ON. JUST GTFO!!!!!! wh- BAZICLI ;) OH MY GOD "JUMBO" jumbo shrimp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD SNORT. Yeah, like my mom uses all the clean forks yet I get the fork that's like surprisingly sticky even though it's fresh out of the washer? WHAT. SNOOOORT AND IT'S NEW TOO? OBVIOUSLY IT'S DOING ITS JOB! BAZICLI tempura This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:15, September 10, 2014 (UTC) OH MY SNORT YOU GUYS HAVE A STICKY FORK TOO???? STRGG! GOD, REALLY? SO IF YOU DIDN'T YOU'D HEAR FOOD GRINDING AND SNORTING? strggggggggggggggggggg okay that must suck ;-; YOU SHOULD EAT ginger fish WH yam???/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:20, September 10, 2014 (UTC) GRINDER MAKES IT TOO LOUD!? but then the plates don't get cleaned well enough without it so SNORT FLOWER... GINGER FISH IS SO GOOD i had it today after i interviewed the pep <3333 I ALSO HAD POTSTICKERS <333333 it was grand YAM WITH BATTER????? wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) KINDA REALLY not an oxymoron at ALL YEAH YOU DO!!!!!! I'LL TOSS YOU SOME THROUGH THE SCREEN BABE <3 but watch out for the bones ;) WH- OH WHAT THE HECK. DO YOU MEAN WASABI AND GINGER SNORTS OR...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING SCOUTING, HHH Mostly just giving "study" material in class so k ALSO AS I WAS WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL I SENSED THAT SNORT ELAINE WILL COME HOME SOON AND WHEN I GOT HOME SHE IS ACTUALLY THERE LIKE HHHHHHH Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC)